Smoke and Mirrors
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke and Mirrors**

_Welcome to Saint Michele's Co-ed Catholic Academy: Our mission is to make our student's feel like they have the courage to be whatever their heart is set on. We thrive on academic success and respect for one another. Course Selection is due by next Wednesday if it isn't already handed in! We look forward to meeting you! _

_Sincerely, Sister Patterson, Father McDaniels, and Sister Dawson._

_Located: East High District_

_234 567 8901_

"Gabriella, darling, this school is the top school in Albuquerque! Why aren't you excited to go?" Maria Montez asked her seventeen year old daughter who sat at the island in the kitchen, a bored expression filling her mocha eyes.

"I liked Westridge Mom, you know, the school in New York I was 'Never leaving.;'" Gabriella replied. Her mother sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. There isn't a thing I can do to make it up to you, I know that. But, look at the offerings, a better school, more activities, Stanford would love to have you, one of the most prestigious colleges, and one of the most prestigious Academy's? You are a shew-in! And I'd be home more often. It works out for both of us." Gabriella sighed. Defeated she slumped her caramel shoulders.

"I guess I could try it for the semester." Maria smiled.

"Thank you, doll. Thank you! Now, we have to go shopping for your uniforms, you start next week. You're transcripts are being sent."

"Do they have dress down days?" Gabi asked hopefully,

"Every Friday! We can get you a couple of new clothes, shorts, pants, shirts, but all of your clothes fit so we don't need to worry."

"What are the uniform requirements?" asked the brunette as there car pulled up into the mall parkinglot.

"Collared shirt, white. Pleated skirt, white stockings if you aren't comfortable with your skin showing. black dress shoes, no heels, cardigan with the schools logo on it." read her mother. " Now, we might as well shop for your school supplies today instead of procrastinating. We need two binders, four notebooks, pens, pencils, calculator, and a new messenger bag. And we'll we done."

"Cool, I have some savable material from Westridge."

"Oh good! We can cut our shopping time in half."

"This could be a good year after all." The brunette smiled.

"It will be baby, it will be." Maria concluded.

**.OoO.**

The week flew by for the Montez girls as the first day of school finally came. Maria tapped her foot patiently holding onto the banister awaiting her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

"Sweetie, lets go! I'm growing impatient." the older women joked.

"Calm down, I'm coming." said Gabriella approaching the steps.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!"

"Is this too much make up?" Maria laughed.

"No. it's perfect. You're perfect."

Gabriella glanced out the window of the car, her eyes catching sight of the large building infront of her. Nervously she adjusted her sweater and grabbed her bag.

"Guess this is it.."

"You'll do fine! Be yourself."

"I will, I love you mom."

"I love you, have a good day!"

Walking through the glass doors, pairs of eyes landed on her. Whispers started almost immediately.

_"New meat. How nice."_

_ "Is she insane for going here? What the fuck is she thinking."_

_ "You can smell her fear. Looks like a good year after all."_

_ "She won't know what hit her when she finally realizes."_

finally she found the main office. A woman smiled at her and waved her in.

"You must be Gabriella! I'm Sister Dawson. And I must say, you're grades are perfection, St. Michele's could really use you!" "Anyway, here are your timetables, lunch depends on you're third period teacher, it's categorized in groups A, B, C and D. If you see anything wrong, please come back again, and we'll fix it. Your homeroom is up the first set of stairs you see and its the first door on the right! Homeroom starts in a few minutes, so take this time to introduce yourself to your homeroom teacher. Sister Darbus." Gabi smiled, it was a lot of information to take in.

"Thank you, Sister."

"Not a problem. Welcome to St. Michele's."

Finding her homeroom with ease, she walked in the empty room spotting what she thought was Sister Darbus in the back filing papers.

"Sister Darbus?" Said Gabriella timidly. The woman looked up, a smile gracing her face.

"Gabriella Montez, welcome. I am Sister Darbus. I hope you're a fan of theater and the arts, I am the drama teacher, and it appears to me you have me right after homeroom, so please, pick a seat and I will make it your assigned seat."

"Thank you Sister."

"Not a problem, dear." she replied as the homeroom bell rung. Kids piled in respectively without sparing the girl in the back row a second glance. That is, until a blue eyed boy walked in the room. He caught her eyes instantly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like we got a new girl in our good graces!" the boy laughed tauntingly as every student looked back. Making Gabriella blush.

"Mr. Bolton, take your seat." Sister Darbus groaned.

"Sure thing Ms D."

"Mr. Bolton, I would advise you not to push me. This year, I am allowed to call your father and he can suspend you from the basketball team. Clear?"

"Crystal, Sister."

"Good, As Mr. Bolton announced, so kindly." her voice dripped with sarcasm. "We have a new Student joining us. Gabriella Montez, please say a few words." Gabriella stood up unsurely.

"My name is Gabriella, you can call me Gabi if you want. I moved from New York with my mom. And I'm seventeen. I guess that's it." Gabriella smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"Well spoken Ms. Montez. Mr. Bolton," her attention turned to the boy in the front row. "As for the little outburst, you will be Gabriella's guide, Gabriella, this is Troy. Troy turned to glare at the brunette. Smirking evilly at her.

The brunette shivered, and turned away.

Troy Bolton smirked vindictively at the his play things averted eyes.

_Gabriella Montez, you have stepped into Hell. You aren't leaving._

**And there you have it. This idea came to me from talking to a friend. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella wouldn't meet the gaze of Troy Bolton, his eyes were ice, hard, shallow, conniving, scheming, evil. She knew it, the bell rung signaling second hour. Troy left as soon as class was dismissed. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Hey! Wait!" replied the timid brunette chasing the ebony haired boy down the busy corridor.

"Gotta keep up with the game sweetheart, nothing stops for you." he said walking straight ahead her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Sister said-"

"I don't care what Sister says. And frankly, princess, I don't care about you."

"Then why were you staring at me in homeroom, and English?" Gabi smirked. Troy stopped, twisting to meet her cocky gaze. Darkly chuckling.

"Oh little Gabi, you have oh so much to learn about this fucking insanitarium. You won't survive. No one ever does. We've had ten transferees in the last three weeks, they all switched out. You didn't grow up here. Neither did they, they were weak." the look of victory instantly replaced with the look of defeat in the matter of seconds.

"I can handle adjusting Bolton, I'm not weak." a laugh of sarcasm bubbled against Troy's lips.

"Give it up. You don't know dick about this school." Gabriella gasped.

"Then show me." she probed. Locking his eyes with her, he ripped her to his side, holding her wrist at an agonizingly painful angle. Gabriella cried out as he took her to an empty corridor.

"Shut the fuck up." Troy muttered, pressing Gabriella against a wall. Her almond eyes locking with his midnight blue pupils, almost blending in with the blackened iris. He was unreadable. His lips descended above her ear. Smirking he spoke.

"Wanna know what I'm about? Ask any girl in this school. I FUCKED all of them. Relentless, hard, sadistic, screaming, sex. You don't stand a chance. This school, is your next sin. Hell doesn't tolerate little girls, handle yourself, before someone handles you. Because when someone handles you, you're gone. You aint never comin back. Watch yourself. People are fucking snakes. You don't know anyone. They don't care about you." her ragged breathing against his voice made Troy's pants tighten.

"W-what...I'm not like other girls." she fought.

"No one cares, Montez. This school isn't safe for a good girl."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not as innocent as you think."

"Oh Gabriella, how I read you. Pure, sweetheart, church goer, thinks the worlds flowers and fucking sunshine." His voice dark, seductive.

"When I show you this school, for what it really is, you'll leave, you'll be corrupt. You'll be as broken as the rest of us. I promise you."

"You sadist..." she grumbled in awe. His sayings were scaring her. He seemed to be enjoying her fear, as he inhaled deeply.

"You smell of fear. Your eyes say it all." His hands tracing her neck, her pulse, rapid, his eyes searching her. She shivered as he released her.

"Your next class is math, room two fifty four, Father Britton, down the hall to the left four doors. Go."

"You're just gonna leave after you went psychotic?" He looked at her, Stoic.

"Go. Gabriella."

"But-" Troy slammed her back into the wall, slamming his hips in to her.

"I said GO TO CLASS." the fear in her eyes aroused him more. He stifled a moan. Releasing her a second time, she sprinted out of his sight, his eyes following her every move. Looking at the bulge in his pants he grunted angrily. Taking out his phone, he dialed an all familiar number.

"Sharpay." He growled. The girl on the end giggled seductively.

"Another round Troy boy?" she asked cockily.

"Don't talk back, you little slut, be where I want you." his voice taking a dangerous tone

"Ooh, I love when you talk dirty baby." she giggled. He clicked his phone shut and walked to the student lounge. Sharpay waited by the door, her barbie appearance made him sick. But sex was sex. He'd never change it.

For the next hour, Gabriella plagued his thoughts, the moans of ecstasy were her. Nail's being dug in his back were her nails. It was her hot tight pussy driving him over the edge, finally it was her orgasm that brought him a bit of sanity. Not Sharpay.

It would never be Sharpay.

It would be Gabriella.

**Intense right? Oh it gets better! Troy's out of character, but you'll see why in later chapters! More reviews = Sooner updates. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_ What a little good girl. What a fucking good girl. _His mind taunted him. Hypnotized him, he laughed quietly to himself. Shifting to Father McDaniels speech on nothing he cared about. Locking his light blue eyes to the board absentmindedly, flicking his pencil against his blank notebook.

"Mr. Bolton, is there anything you would like to contribute to this discussion?" Father asked, raising his gray brow expectantly.

"Yes Sir, actually, there is." Troy said, grabbing his belongings.

"Go on. Spit it out boy,"

"Stop while you're ahead. Do us a favor and give up, no one cares about what you have to say." Father McDaniel's nodded mutely, his eyes blazing in disbelief.

"I'll be calling your father." Troy laughed. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Invite him to dinner for all I fucking care." Eyes widened, gasped from the girls were heard. Father Mcdaniel's mouth hung agape as Troy took his exit. He needed something to ease his mind, something to get it off of the petite girl who had the power to seduce him unknowingly. Even if he did meet her a few hours ago. Entering the boys bathroom, he approached the stall, tapping three times he called out.

"Baker boy, you in there?" hearing the lock on the door click open, affirmed Troy's answer.

Sup Hoops? Whatcha need?" asked Zeke Baylor, a young African American boy, one of the 'poor kids' who attended St. Michele's, he got a scholarship for cooking, but sold drugs on the side in the bathroom for extra money.

"Give me something that will make me sleep." Zeke showed concern.

"Somethin wrong, man?"

"FUCK that new girl! Man, I can't get her out of my head! She's so, unfitting for this jail. This school'll fuck her up on some real shit! Feel me? Damn it, she needs to go."

"Gabi, or whatever the fuck her name is?"

"Yeah bro. she's so fucked. She doesn't believe me." Troy replied angrily.

"She's just gonna learn the hard way, my man, don't sweat it if it aint you."

"That's just it, she's weak.."

"Bro, She'll switch out. They always do."

"She's so determined. God, how fucked up can she be for WANTING to stay here?"

"I seen her walk in today. She's a little chick. But she looks like she can fuck a bitch up physically. Still wanna sleep?" Zeke asked holding up a bag of marijuana. Troy took it greedily, Zeke smirked.

"That's more like it, roll it up."

He needed this. He needed sleep. He needed to forget her. Most of all. He needed to forget his fucked up life. Luckily Zeke was always there to support.

.OoO.

Second hour had been over for twenty minutes. Gabriella was currently trying to find her third hours class to find out her lunch schedule. She wasn't succeeding. Not watching where she was going, Gabi walked right into a girl, dropping to the ground as her belongings scattered the floor. Muttering apologoes as she sat up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Taylor McKessie." The girl replied, helping Gabriella up and get her things.

"Thanks. I'm Gabriella." Said the brunette smiling.

"Yeah, you're in my homeroom. So, where's Troy Bolton, isn't he supposed to be your guide?" Gabriella avoided the acknowledgement.

"I don't know. Do you know where Sister Patterson's room is?"

"Yes I do. We're in the same class. We have lunch in a bout five minutes, she called you in role, I'm assuming she let you off with a warning since it's your first day. But don't be late to her course, she loves detentions. She'll give you one even if you're a second late." Gabriella's eyes extended making Taylor laugh.

"You look like a cartoon character!" Gabi giggled. The bell indicating lunch boomed louder over the girl's heads. Taylor and Gabriella walked side by side to the lunch hall. Seeing Sharpay Evans, the ice queen laughing loudly with her friends, Sasha Mckinney, Becka Joyce, and Kayla Stone.

"Troy called me for another round girls." Giggled the blonde. "He seemed to really be enjoying it rough, I haven't been fucked that hard since I lost my virginity to him three years ago."

"Mm, that boy was always good in bed."

"But I'm his favorite. We have history."

"That doesn't mean shit, Evans; you know his past. He must trust you to some fucking extent." Becka said.

"Aw you're jealous! How cute." Sharpay cooed sarcastically.

"Why are you still involved with that loser?" asked Kayla

"He's the king of St. Michele's. who wouldn't be involved? Loser or not he's an amazing fuck." Sharpay replied, filing her nails.

"You're a whore, you know that?"

"Not my fault guys like me."

"I guess not." Sasha stated. "But they like the way your legs open a lot more then they like you, I'm sure."

"Let's go to lunch, I'm hungry." Sharpay replied brushing off the hurtful comment with ease.

"Oh good, she wants to get fat." Said Kayla. Sharpays eyes flickered in pain, but instantly recovered as she falsely laughed.

"Oh you girls are so funny!"

"Hm." They smirked as Sharpay walked down the corridor without them. Each smiling as they watched the ice queen slowly shatter right in-front of them.

**Secrets exposed? People are starting to unravel, more drama soon! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Get your ass down here, NOW." Yelled Jack Bolton as he entered the house in a blind rage. Hearing the upstairs door of his sons bedroom, open and close caused Jack to cringe.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Troy said coldly, coming into his father's view.

"Don't you ever answer me like that! I am your father."

"Good joke. That was almost funny." Jack slammed his hands against the brunettes throat and locked him against the wall, Troy's eyes bulged with surprise as his grip tightened harder and harder cutting off air supply.

"Look you little shit. If I EVER hear you disrespecting a teacher, a student, ANYONE, you're dead." Jack said slamming Troy's head into the wall with force. His breathing ragged as he slumped forward sliding on the floor.

"You sicken me, coward." Spat the older man, walking up the stairs toward his room. Shutting the door, Troy still catching his breath.

"Motherfucker." He gasped.

At this point, Troy wished his dad would kill him. But he wouldn't. Then he wouldn't be happy. And Jack couldn't be happy without a punching bag, _his_ punching bag, and of course Troy knew that. So he learned to live with it. He hated himself. He hated his status. But he hated his life a hell of a lot more.

He always doubted how much he could take. He never liked being strong. It would end up being his downfall, that's why not giving a fuck was so easy. Having emotions was hard.

He wasn't strong. But, acting would have to do.

**.OoO.**

"Mom?" Called the blonde girl as she entered a house fitting anyones dream.

"Mommy?" her voice bounced off as an echo, signalling no one home. Or so she thought.

"Didn't expect you home so early, sis." His voice tickled her ear, and almost made her gag. Her breath shortened, as she closed her eyes.

"Where's Mom, Ryan?"

"She left. She'll be back later." He had an excited tone to his voice, as his hand crept up her clothed shoulder, she shivered.

"Pay, come on. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. We always go through this."

"This isn't normal Ryan, STOP." She screamed facing her brother, he smacked her, hard.

"Shut up Sharpay. Do you always have to whine? Remember when you were a little girl? You were so much more interested in playing with me." He smiled. She hiccupped as steady tears streamed down her face.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll play…Just don't hit me, please don't hit me Ryan.." Sharpay whimpered clutching her brother's shirt. He stroked her blonde hair and wet face, kissing her gently. Moving his hands up and down the length of her hips. He kissed down her neck, she squeezed her eyes shut and silently cried again.

Imagining she was someone else. Someone who didn't go through rape every day.

Yeah, Imagining was so much easier…

**.oOo.**

Gabriella entered her mother's car with a smile on her face. Her mother greeting her lovingly.

"Someone have a good day?"

"It was nice, it's a great setup, my teachers are cool. Classes aren't too tough." Gabriella said putting her bag into the backseat.

"Meet anyone?" her mother questioned. Her mind instantly flashed to Troy. She pushed him away quickly.

Just a girl Taylor in my third hour class. She sits with me in lunch too, and she's also captain of the science decathlon. She's won five competitions in just three years of being in charge." Her mother smiled enthusiastically.

"That's great Gabriella, why don't you join?" Gabriella smiled.

"I might. I kinda want to get into the swing of things before I go committing." said Gabriella as her and her mother entered the house. the brunette placed her shoes by the door and walked towards the steps as her mother called out behind her

"Do you have Homework?"

"Yeah, Math and English. I'll be down for dinner soon!" Gabi yelled back.

"Okay my love, take your time, and if you need anything holler."

"Sure thing Ma." Gabriella replied walking to her room. Sighing she ran her hands through her hair, suddenly feeling drowsy. Slipping into her bed, she closed her eyes, her last thought of Troy Bolton's eyes staring into hers, easing her mind, and taking her soul. Pushing her into awaiting darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_ "Yo, Montez." Gabriella turned silently groaning, praying she didn't have to deal with anyone at the start of the morning. Being the first one there, she had an advantage. Seeing no one behind her, she rolled her eyes. Turning back around she crashed into Troy Bolton, slamming into the floor with a painful grunt, her shirt exposing her stomach, Troy chuckled eying her up and down._

_ "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite? Ignoring people is very rude, I'm very disappointed in you." Troy muttered, not even offering to help her up._

_ "Gee, didn't your mother ever teach you to help someone up?" Gabriella snapped, and she pushed herself up off the dirty floor. _

_ "Aw is little Gabi injured? Is she gonna cry like a little bitch and tell Sister Darbus because she's a teacher's pet and a kiss ass?" Gabriella's eyes blazed in fury. As if in slow motion she felt her hands slam into Troy's chest and shove him with all her force. Troy growled smacking into the lockers behind him. Gabriella's chest heaved with anger. Troy's eyes opened into a deathly stare, cracking his back he slid off the wall with ease. Pain still evident in his eyes. Gabriella took off. Troy right after her._

_ Running through the twisting corridors she heard his voice, he was close._

_ "Gabriella..come on...I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on baby-doll, don't run away from me, if you aren't weak." Troy laughed. Approaching the steps to an unused stair case, Gabi threw open the door, sprinting up the three flights of steps. Reaching the door. Locked. _

_ "Well, well, well," Troy circled up the staircase watching her panic slightly. His eyes never leaving hers. "Looks like I found you." the brunette backed up against the door._

_ "Who the fuck do you think you are pushing me?" he asked leaning against her, fear in her brown orbs. Lust in his sapphire._

_ "You were being a jerk. I don't tolerate anyone treating me bad. It's called standing up for yourself." Troy laughed. Snaking his hands around her waist, pulling her hips against him. Her hands slamming into his broad shoulders._

_ "Get OFF of me!"_

_ "No." locking eyes with her angered expression, he breathed in her scent. Feeling himself harden._

_ "You smell intoxicating..." Troy mumbled kissing her ear. Gabriella whimpered in pleasure feeling his hard on against her hips._

_ "Aw little Gabriella isn't so innocent... " Gabriella moaned as his tongue hit her ear. His right hand pinning hers above her head as he pressed her against the door lightly. Looking at her helpless turned him on fully._

_ "Have you ever pleasured yourself Gabriella?" she didn't answer as her eyes closed and her breathing became normal. "I asked you a question." Troy snapped. Opening her mocha eyes, they darkened in lust._

_ "N-no." she locked her gaze on the blue eyed boy controlling her, hearing him moan in his throat. Moving his left hand to the inside of her skirt, Gabi gasped, but made no struggle to fight, as her eyes stayed frozen on his smirk, his fingers rubbing her through the material of her underwear, she moaned as he pressed into her clit, causing her hips to jerk._

_ "Little Gabriella is wet for me, isn't she?" Troy cooed kissing her neck. Slipping his fingers roughly through her underwear to her dripping core. _

_ "T-Troy..." she moaned his name as he thrust his fingers into her opening she moaned louder at the new sensation in her body,_

_ "God you're so fucking tight..." he grunted as his thumb ran across her clit in agonizing circles. There bodies crushed against each-other, her body moving in time with his fingers._

_ "Let go, lose yourself." he coaxed. Gabriella moaned louder close to her edge._

_ "Cum..." he whispered, her eyes snapped open as she tightened around him riding out her orgasm._

_ "TROY!" she screamed. Releasing her to sink down to the door, breathing heavily. His fingers slipping through his lips. Sucking her juices off his fingers. _

_ "You're sweet, just as I imagined you were..."_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Gabriella awoke to her alarm in a dripping sweat, her fingers wet and sticky. _Oh god, it was a dream..just a dream...all a dream... _

Dizzily she sat up as her thoughts finally crashed into her mind clearly, her eyes widened, as she realized

She was dreaming about _Troy Bolton_


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I didn't think anyone would like this story! What a great shock! Thanks guys! Trying to get up to 30 reviews for next chapter! I love reading them. So hit the little button down page and make me smile!**

** Also. I'm moving kinda fast, I get it, but it's for the plot, Gabriella's been in school for two weeks. We haven't seen Troy, but he will be in this chapter! And finally, I know my chapters are short, it's better to leave them that way instead of forcing thoughts that don't make sense on paper. So, R&R loveys.**

**I do not own HSM or Sleepers**

"It was so weird Taylor. I felt guilty afterwords." Gabriella replied, leaning against her friends locker, a pink blush coating her cheeks.

"Pleasure is nothing to be ashamed about, Gabi. You're what seventeen? I'd be alarmed if you didn't do it. It's proven to relieve tension, or stress." Taylor replied shutting her locker., her lunch money slipping into her pocket

"I get that, but to _him_ of all people? Come on now Tay, you have to admit, that's really freaking strange."

"Because of who he is, is a bit weird, but the physical aspect? Not at all. He's utterly gorgeous Gabriella. If I didn't have my eye for his lunkhead friend I would so try to get him to notice me." replied the African American girl laughing.

"Who do you like?" grinned the short girl.

"Chad Danforth. Unlike Troy, he's actually really kind. And he's kinda sorta sitting with us at Lunch today..."

"Taylor! When were you going to tell me you invited _Troy's_ friend to sit with us!" Gabriella snapped.

"Calm down! I just told you. He asked me yesterday." Gabriella's gaze softened.

"Fine, but if he says one rude thing to me. I'm leaving." argued the brunette.

"Done. Now, I'm hungry. Move your ass." Taylor smirked, swinging her hips into Gabriella making her giggle.

"We mustn't keep Ms. Taylor from being fed."

.**OoO**.

Walking into the cafeteria, Gabriella followed a smiling Taylor to her table, seeing a a boy with floppy curly hair made her relax.

"Hey Taylor!" Chad greeted giving Taylor a hug, Gabriella grinned as he pulled away. "and you must be Gabriella!"

"Gabi" laughed the brunette as she hugged Chad herself.

"So where are you from?" Chad asked. Biting into his cheeseburger. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"New York." the boy looked impressed.

"You don't have an accent." that made Gabi laugh.

"Oh I used to, really bad. I got teased and taught myself how to speak without it."

"Accent's are classy!" Taylor cut in, Gabriella sighed. Shaking her head.

"Not when you sound like you belong in the mafia. I sounded like someone out of the movie _Sleepers._

"That's one of my favorite movies!" Chad replied enthusiastically.

"I never liked it when I was a kid, I mean, growing up, it's a great film, Kevin Bacon was so crazy, I didn't think he would rape those boys." Chad nodded, Taylor looked disgusted.

"He _raped_ boys?"

"Mhm. The boys were best-friends, alter boys, the priest adored them for being so involved. They lived in Hell's Kitchen. A poor part of New York. And one night they accidentally killed a hotdog vender when they were jokingly stealing a cart. So they got sentenced to a boys home where guards tortured them."

"Pretty sadistic." Chad commented. "But all and all a good movie. We can watch it if you want, Tay. I have it on my laptop." a hopeful look in the boys eye.

"Sure..." blushed the girl sitting next to him. Gabriella smirked at the lover's in front of her.

"Well isn't this a party." Came the dry voice of Troy Bolton.

"Sup Hoops?" Chad called, getting up and shaking his friends hand.

"Whatcha doin over here, Bro, the team sits there." he replied pointing to a table down the cafeteria.

"I know, I was just sitting with Taylor and Gabriella."

"Hi Troy, good to see you again." Taylor replied politely. Troy raised his eye brow confused.

"Uh-huh...So Gabriella. Haven't seen you since our encounter. Find your way around, okay?" Troy asked cockily.

"Yeah, I did. With no help from you, I did it by myself. Taylor helped when I was looking for my third hour. Where were you? Screwing some broad in the bathroom?" Gabriella spit. Biting into a her fries

"Yes, actually. I fucked Sharpay Evans, I'm sure you've seen her, or you will. She's blond, wears a lot of pink, plastic?"

"Bro, you only fuck Sharpay when you-" Gabriella gagged, and walked away from the table in mortification. "-see someone you can't have." Chad finished, as Troy walked to go find Gabriella, unmoving by her appalled look.

"Well, isn't he polite..." Taylor mumbled.

"He's fucking with her...bad."

"And she wants him as bad as he's fucking with her."

"You sure?" Chad asked.

"She's an open book. I just hope he doesn't hurt her or get her mixed up in sex and drugs."

"Did you tell her about that?"

"No. he'll tell her. Scare her off. Always works."

"You don't care much for her, do you?" Taylor looked at him.

"I care about her mental state, being her friend is a bonus, but she's gonna hit rock bottom, and I refuse to watch that."

"How are your issues going?" Chad asked, looking at her jeweled up wrist.

"The feelings come and go. Not so bad now because of school."

"How long are you going to keep up the charade you're fine?"

"As long as people believe it."

"Taylor, I've known you as long as I've known Troy. Come on, let's skip today and talk it out, I hate seeing you hurt, or acting like you're okay."

"Fine. Let's go. And Chad?" she called, turning behind her. "Thanks." Chad smiled hugging her from behind. Kissing her head.

**.OoO.**

"Stay away from me, Troy, you sicken me." Gabriella shrieked, walking down an empty corridor."

"You don't want me away, I can sense it. You want to be pinned underneath me. Under my control. I can tell a freaky girl when I see one." Gabriella shook her head, blushing, walking up the stairs he followed.

"How stupid do you think I am, princess?" I can read you, your fantasies, your desires. Let me get inside your head, I can know what makes you tick. What makes you wet, what makes you scream. I can show you what passion is." he whispered hotly in her ear. What he was meant with was a sickening crack across his face.

"You'll NEVER get inside my head. You aren't even stable enough to know yourself. Those hickeys on your neck. The bite mark on your lip. I know your kind, Bolton. Womanizer, brags about all the girls you have sex with. You won't bed me. Ever." Gabriella seethed, leaving Troy laugh darkly.

"Looks like you don't know me as well as you think, Montez."

_if it's a game you want, it's a game you shall have..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Watch where you're going!" a voice rang in Gabriella's ear."

"I'm sor-"her words cut as soon as she saw who she ran into.

"Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella took in Troy's description of the infamous Sharpay, blonde, pink clothes, stilettos, she was Barbie, to a tee.

"Yes, who are you?" Sharpay spit.

"Gabriella Montez." The blonde smirked.

"Ah, the perfectionist, the angel, why would someone so perfect as you come to a dump like this?" Sharpay spit.

"My mother transferred me so in the end I had no choice. Stanford looks at private school as well." The girl shook her head.

"Gabriella. Stanford wouldn't take you. The mental strain of this school can kill you. Didn't Troy give you a warning to leave?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"People in this school aren't what they seem. You trust no one. No one trusts you. That's how it works, that's how it always will work. You won't change it."

"Not all people are bad." Gabriella replied.

"You haven't been in this school long enough to realize. It's all glitz and glamor now, but wait a few months, if you last. This school is the closest thing earth has to hell, I assure you."

"Just because you may believe that doesn't mean I will. I don't believe in rumors, especially told by someone as fake as you seem to be." Gabriella spit. "I'm stronger than you choose to believe. So please, do me a favor and leave me alone. You don't know me." The next thing Gabriella knew, she was being shoved into the locker by an enraged blonde.

"Leave! No one believes in hope anymore, stop being the little peace maker and just fucking LEAVE! DAMN IT, GO AWAY, NO ONE WANTS ANOTHER SUICIDE. NO ONE NEEDS ANOTHER ADDICT. GO. JUST GO. IT'S BETTER FOR YOU." Screamed the blonde, slamming the brunettes head in the locker with every word

"Sharpay! Stop you're hurting her!" Troy yelled running for the blonde. Seeing Gabriella fighting consciousness

"She needs to leave, Troy. I can't watch her spiral like the rest of us." Sharpay sobbed violently. Coughing up blood. Troy cupped her face. "Wait here Pay,"

"Gabriella, come on, your heads bleeding." Gabriella opened her eyes. Pain etched in them.

"T-troy?"

"I'm here."

"What happened to Sharpay? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not. She's losing it. I need to get both of you to the hospital. You're bleeding. Sharpay's coughing up blood again."

"Again?" Gabriella managed weakly.

"LET'S GO. YOU'RE BLEEDING. YOU COULD DIE."

"But I won't. I trust you, Troy…" Gabriella mumbled, slipping into darkness, the blonde's unconscious form, along with Troy's eyes are the last thing she saw.

She just didn't see the tears threatening to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

"God what have I done?" Troy whispered sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the news on Gabriella. "I could have prevented this. Damn it." he seethed running his hands through his shaggy dark hair.

"Troy Bolton?" Troy looked up to see a young doctor. Maybe twenty four. Her name was Doctor Luchasi, her black hair in a clip, her eyes were sympathetic. Her clothes were normal. But her all white coat hurt his eyes.

"Yes. I'm Troy"

"Are you here for Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes. I called for her. Sharpay Evans as well."

"Gabriella is fine. She had to get five stitches. She lost a bit of blood. Nothing to major. If she was forced back anymore, she would of went into shock. You were lucky you found her when you did. I've tried to contact her mother. No answer."

"What about Sharpay." Troy replied, his relieved gaze suddenly hard again.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Bolton, do you know anything about Sharpay being physically abused?" Troy looked away. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"No Ma'am. She has anger issues. That's all. I'm guessing it's self inflicted."

"Hm." was all Doctor Luchasi said. "has she been eating?"

"No. not that I've seen, Doctor."

"That's why she was coughing up blood, Mr. Bolton. The lack of food in her system for a long period of time, the acids have nothing to absorb, leading to coughing violently. Having blood. Make sure she eats. She could get severely ill." Troy simply nodded. "Gabriella is in room 103 Sharpay in 106. Please go one at a time."

"Thank you Doctor."

.**OoO**.

"Gabriella?" Troy called to the sleeping brunette. She turned, still sleeping. Troy spoke.

"I'll make sure she never hurts you again." Troy whispered. Stroking her hair. Walking into room 106, the door clicked open.

"Welcome back Troy boy. You gonna save me?" Sharpay giggled, playing with her IV in her arm.

"Stay the fuck away from Gabriella. Pay." he spat harshly.

"Aw babe. What happened to being all sweet to me when I collapsed?" Sharpay pouted.

"It was gone when I realized you HURT Gabi."

"Little princess deserves a little pain."

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE A FUCKING MELTDOWN."

"I don't see you telling her the deal."

"You deserve what Ryan does to you. Sick fucking bitch."

"How dare you?"

"Oh yeah, act it out. Play it up."

"Heartless asshole."

"Fuck you."

"WE ALREADY DID TROY. WE FUCKED. YOU LIKED IT, OR YOU WOULDN'T COME BACK."

"_You_ have no heart, Sharpay. You almost PUT HER INTO SHOCK."

"The little bitch deserved it. She needs to leave."

"I'm done. She means more to me then you do. And I've known her for two weeks. Goodbye Sharpay." Troy left, slamming the door behind him.

"Gabriella Montez, you're next. NO ONE steals my Troy. Over my dead _fucking_ body." Sharpay breathed, smirking evilly, her shallow laughter echoing off the walls.


End file.
